dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth vs Merkava
Sephiroth vs Merkava is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group D Match 6! Sephiroth from Final Fantasy (nominated by SSS42X2) takes on Merkava from Under Night In-Birth (nominated by ShadowKaras)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "It's time now for the final match of Group D to get underway!" the announcer's voice boomed down the microphone to the cheering crowd in the stadium. "Now, with NiGHTS' victory over Crash, these two have only pride to play for in this bout, and I'm sure they will want to make an example of their opponent!" (Cues music) The portals opened up and Sephiroth and Merkava emerged, eyeing each other. Without a word, the two charged. Their run in the tourney may be over, but both wanted to leave with a win. HERE WE GO! Merkava shot his arm out at his foe, who slashed through it and attacked relentlessly, slashing at Merkava's midsection before punting him away. Merkava tumbled to the ground, surprised at his opponent's power. He picked himself up and took the the air, firing down purple flames at Sephiroth. The One-Winged Angel merely raised his sword and dispersed of the attack easily. This allowed Merkava to rush in and cling onto Sephiroth, biting him in the torso. Sephiroth growled and grabbed Merkava by the throat, prying him off his body, then throwing him across the arena. Merkava bounced off the ground, and landed on his knees. He had little time to recover as Sephiroth began casting Shadow Flare, which Merkava flipped away from. Merkava's arm shot out at Sephiroth again, this time the serpent grabbed Sephiroth's throat. Wasting no time, Merkava rushed in and slashed at Sephiroth, cutting him in the chest and face before punting him against the forcefield. Sephiroth bounced off it and collapsed in a heap, gasping for fresh air. Merkava laughed as he cast more purple flames towards Sephiroth, who countered with his Shadow Flare. The One-Winged Angel took to the air, and Merkava was quick to follow, kicking him in the ribs, bouncing him off the roof of the forcefield, sending the wounded Sephiroth to the ground, dropping his sword beside him as he landed. "Time to die!" Merkava roared, rushing down to finish the job. Sephiroth smirked. "As you wish." he said smugly, grabbing the handle of his weapon, then as quick as a flash, sliced the descending Merkava in two from the torso. The One-Winged Angel sheathed his weapon and admired his work. "How pitiful." he said, seemingly disappointed. "Hey, you're one to talk. You've been pretty lackluster in your matches too, you know." the announcer's voice echoed from above. Sephiroth huffed. He knew his recent performances left much to be desired, though his thoughts were cut short when he and Merkava were beamed away. DBX! Conclusion "They may have had nothing much to play for, but they still put on a heck of a fight. But neither were really worthy of taking the top spot anyway, so no matter. This battle's winner is Sephiroth!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights